Moonlight Sonata
by Lizwontcry
Summary: Damon and Elena seek comfort in each other when the search for Stefan yields frustrating results.


**A/N - I have a thing about pianos. It all started with Pretty Woman. You know. So here is some smutty piano fanfic. Have a nice day. And thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>It all started with the music. The most beautiful music Elena had ever heard in her 18 years of life. Sweet and sensual, then rough and hard. The keys of a piano had never sounded so good. She didn't know where it was coming from, so she glided through all the rooms of the Salvatore boarding house, as she'd been doing for the past two months on a daily basis. Most of the time she was looking-hoping-to find Stefan magically appear before her in one of the many rooms of the huge, sprawling house. But now she was only looking for the source of the gorgeous, spine-tingling music resonating through the walls.<p>

She finally found the most unlikely source of the piano playing through her soul. The room was in the very back of the house; one she hadn't paid much attention to before but now would most likely not forget. It was almost like a ballroom, but it was completely empty except for the piano in the corner. Elena envisioned grand balls and dances being held in this room many, many years ago. The image pleased her. But what pleased her more was the sound filling the room, and the person making the sound. Damon sat at the piano, eyes closed, fingers dancing across the keys. Elena watched, mystified, as he played a song she'd never heard but instantly recognized anyway. He looked so serene, lost, consumed by heartbreak and frustration. She'd never been more attracted to anyone in her entire life.

The past two months had been one long roller coaster of frustration, anger, terror, and most of all, confusion. Klaus had taken Stefan on a journey of blood, and Stefan didn't seem to be fighting all that hard to be released from Klaus' grasp. Elena and Damon chased them across the country and even spent a week or two in South Africa, where Damon was almost sure Stefan was hiding. Elena had been through a lot in her life and somehow survived it all without too many emotional scars, but chasing her vampire boyfriend through an unfamiliar country was tearing her apart. She missed Stefan, and she was worried about him. But most of all, her growing attraction to Damon was messing with her head. When she thought he was within a few breaths of dying from the werewolf bite, she said some things and did some things that she couldn't take back. Part of her hoped Damon was so far gone from the bite that he wouldn't remember anything that happened that night. But the way he glanced at her when he thought she wasn't looking told her all she needed to know. He remembered. He wasn't forgetting. And they were going to have to say something-do something-about it before one of them snapped. Which, she guessed, was going to be soon.

Elena sat down next to Damon on the small piano bench. He didn't open his eyes or stop playing. She was mesmerized by the mystical sound his fingers were making, but even more, she was fascinated by the effect it had on her. All the months of worrying about Stefan and being attracted to Damon and questioning her sanity, all of that melted away while she listened to the soft, seductive sounds. She was sure it was only temporary and as soon as he stopped playing, it would all still be there. So she closed her eyes and let herself get swept away.

"Elena?" Damon asked, worry in his voice. She opened her eyes to discover he'd stopped playing.

She suddenly felt shy and insecure, sitting there next to him like that with the thoughts that were filling her head. They certainly weren't thoughts about Stefan.

"Damon..." she said, wanting to say a thousand different things. Instead, she said nothing.

"What are you doing? I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep. As usual. And I heard this beautiful noise and I had to come find it. I didn't know you played piano. You're always surprising me."

"I do a lot of things, Elena. I've been around for a while. Sometimes I get bored."

"Well, you do it well," she said, and instantly blushed.

He sighed, found his bourbon on top of the piano and took a long, deep sip. He offered it to her even though he knew she'd say no. She shook her head.

"Well, where are we going tomorrow?" She asked, so very tired of this constant chase for someone who didn't want to be found. "Are there other places left to look? We've been everywhere. I'm exhausted."

"There's been some activity in Canada. Vancouver. There are reports of a crazed animal going on a rampage. Stefan loves Vancouver. I'm sure he's having a blast out there. It shouldn't be too hard to find him, he loses his edge when he's awfully fond of a certain place."

"Well, that explains the last two years," she muttered. Damon looked at her strangely. She didn't care anymore. No secrets. She had no secrets from him anymore. After searching the damn globe for Stefan for months, Damon had seen her at her best and worst and didn't seem to think any less of her. They had no secrets, not anymore.

"What is wrong with you lately? I mean, despite the obvious. You've been...something for the past couple of days. Deflated, almost. It's been an almost refreshing change from the constantly upbeat, positive thing you've insisted on having this whole time."

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "Just the usual mix of sucky emotions. Whatever. "

"Well...before you go to bed, make sure you find your passport. We don't want another fiasco like we had with South Africa."

She sighed. "I'll find it."

Damon took another long, hard look at her and took another drink. Elena could tell he wanted to say something-probably something she wasn't going to like-but he was trying pretty hard to restrain himself. But when she broke down and took his drink right out of his hand and took a stiff drink, he looked genuinely concerned. He knew she liked the occasional alcoholic beverage, but she'd always said bourbon made her want to throw up. So when she took the drink and looked pleased with herself, he couldn't hold his peace any longer.

"Okay, Elena Gilbert, I am not letting either of us move from this piano until you tell me what's going on with you. What could you possibly have to hide from me? It's just us now. Just you and me. Let it out."

She shook her head and bit her lip again. He inched closer to her until they were practically on top of each other. As always, she could feel him; his essence, as he sat next to her. The powerful feelings he stirred up in her soul were getting harder and harder to ignore.

He put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder. Months ago, this would have been forbidden. But now, after everything that happened and didn't happen, it was the only comforting gesture left in the entire world.

"I'm tired of it," she said softly. "I don't want to look anymore. He's not coming back, is he, Damon? He hasn't called or emailed or texted...he doesn't want to be found, so why are we insisting on finding him? It's so pointless. I'm so tired, Damon. I just want to sleep and pretend this isn't happening."

Damon's face was unreadable, as usual. She wished for just one second she knew what he was thinking. What he was really thinking, not what he wanted her to think he was thinking. Or something.

"He's my brother and I would go to the end of the earth to find him," he said, looking at the piano keys and not her. "But I'm tired, too. I spent way too long looking for Katherine and look how that turned out. I've only been doing this for you, Elena."

"Why?" She said, taking his hand in hers, feeling the warmth, feeling the pain.

"It's important to you."

"It's not important to you?"

Damon sighed and took another drink. He offered it to her and she shook her head. Looking around, she found the bottle of bourbon and poured it straight down her throat. He chuckled, impressed with her thirst for the liquor.

"I know he's going off the rails right now, but I'm not worried about him," Damon said. He shrugged. "We're vampires. This is normal for us. Klaus is an original; he knows how to stay alive. Yes, what he's doing is bad, but it's instinct. It's what he knows. And when I was going from town to town taking whoever I felt like at the moment, there was no stopping me. Even if we did find him, he wouldn't be the man you've come to know. He's an animal now. Maybe someday he'll come back to us, but I wouldn't waste another second trying to find him. You have your whole life ahead of you, Elena. Don't let him ruin it."

She looked at him, sadness deep in her eyes. He held her close to him and she let the tears that had been building up for so long fall. While she cried, he rubbed her back and held her. He didn't say anything comforting or try to reassure her it was going to be okay. They both knew that was a lie.

They sat together on that little bench for a long time, holding each other, crying, talking about Stefan. Elena was relieved they decided to stop looking for him, but her attraction to Damon was about to engulf her. She knew that he felt it, too. Whether he was going to do anything about it was something else completely. Part of her wished with everything she had that he'd do it first. That he would run his hands through his hair, tilt her chin and kiss her. And never stop.

"Damon...that night when Katherine came to the house, you know, what you told me...what I said...what I did..." She couldn't seem to finish a sentence.

"I don't want to talk about that," he muttered, but he didn't stop holding her. In fact, he gripped her tighter.

"We have to talk about it," she whispered. "It was real. It happened. And I'm tired of pretending it didn't."

"You thought I was dying. I thought I was dying. That's all."

"No! That's not all. I kissed you. You said you loved me. I didn't do it because you were dying. I did it because I wanted to. I've wanted to for a long time. I was loyal to Stefan-I love Stefan. But that doesn't mean I don't...have feelings for you. Sure, it was usually feelings of anger and frustration, but...I don't want to deny it anymore. What's the point? He's gone. And we're still here."

It doesn't matter who initiated it. It was probably both of them. But before either of them knew what was happening, the kiss that had been building up for months-years-finally happened. On that bench by the piano, Damon and Elena kissed-really kissed, not just a good-bye peck on the lips-for the first time. It was as aggressive as it was romantic; a relief as much as a burden. They kissed and kissed until their lips were practically raw. She bit his lip, he sucked her tongue. He ran his fingers through her hair. She licked his earlobe, which caused him to moan in a way she'd never thought to experience.

Somehow Damon managed to tear himself away from Elena's lips. When he took a breath to recover, she looked into his sexy blue eyes and knew nothing would ever be the same. And she couldn't wait.

"Elena, I want this to happen. More than anything, I want this to happen. But are you sure _you_ do? We can't turn back. We can't pretend it didn't happen, which we're both so good at doing. If this happens, it happens. You know we-"

She interrupted his noble speech with another kiss. He chuckled and kissed her back like he had something to prove. "I guess that's a yes."

"Yes," she said. "Now stop talking."

More kissing. It was almost like they were too nervous to take it to the next level. So she took his shirt off, taking a second to admire his perfect body. He grinned, and then took his time returning the favor. He didn't have any hesitation or problem taking off her bra. For a tiny moment, she felt completely exposed and insecure. But he kissed her lips, then her neck, and then finally took a nipple in his mouth. She gasped when he licked it, sucked it, and bit it ever so slightly.

They kissed again before taking that next crucial step. Feeling his naked chest against hers was one of the most erotic things she'd ever experienced. The electricity between them was almost supernatural. She'd done all these things with Stefan, obviously, but it never felt like this. It was a mix of the forbidden and the naughty, mixed in with the inevitable passion that existed between them for so long. His warm hand on her naked back as they kissed felt like the most natural thing in the world. If she could just live inside this moment, she'd never need anything again.

Before Elena knew what was happening, he picked her up and placed her on the piano. The keys rang out in protest. Damon unzipped her shorts and ran a finger up and down the lace panties she'd been wearing only because it was laundry day and her un-fancy underwear were dirty. She bit her lip, trying not to moan, trying to keep the passion from exploding out of her mouth. In seconds, his fingers were inside her panties, inside her, feeling her wetness, making her nearly scream in heat and pleasure and desperation.

"You're wet," he whispered in her ear.

"You make me wet," she whispered back.

"I like that."

He worked with his fingers for a long time, it seemed. She moaned and writhed and thrashed until she came so hard, she nearly passed out. Even when Damon knew Elena had orgasmed, he didn't give her any relief. Instead he knelt down and licked her thighs while she took a moment to recover.

And then she screamed again when she felt his tongue on her swollen clit. He stuck a finger inside her while he brought her in and out of complete ecstasy. She wasn't even sure she was still on the planet when he was finished with her.

"My turn," she breathed when he made his way back to the bench. She got on her knees in front of the bench and unzipped his jeans. He didn't stop her from peeling them off, and had no protests when she excitedly took off his boxers. What she found there wasn't exactly a surprise. She always knew he'd have something to work in that department.

Elena took his impressive cock in her mouth. The way he moaned and held her hair in his hand as she licked and sucked pleased her. Elena pulled out all her tricks and brought him to a breaking point over and over again until he said, "Get up. Get up now." She obeyed. He grabbed her hand and quickly led the two of them down the long halls to his bedroom. They both practically leaped on the bed. The bed where only months ago he laid so very close to death.

Elena thought about the moment he told her he loved her on this very bed. She'd known, of course. But to hear him say it was different. She never thought he would, and was grateful that he found it inside of himself to confess something so emotional to her.

They wrestled on the bed for a bit, delaying the inevitable. He drove her just a bit more crazy while sucking a nipple and fingering her clit until she was ready to scream again. And just when she was on the brink, he stopped. He kissed her sweetly and she moaned. Damon looked at Elena; really looked at her, and said, "We don't have to do this. If you aren't ready..."

"I'm ready," she said quickly. All she wanted was to feel him inside her, and as soon as possible. "Damon, before...I love you. _You_ should know that."

"I love you," he said, looking relieved and happy. "But you already knew that."

And then he was inside her. She gasped again. The way he moved was not something she'd ever felt before. It was like fate had brought this moment to them. It was supposed to happen. Everything was right in the universe as he moved in and out of her. Oh, it felt so good, so right.

He placed a warm hand on her nipple while fucking her. "Pinch it," she moaned. He did. She moaned harder.

Before long, he turned her over and he was inside her from behind. Damon held her by the hips and pumped her as hard as she could possibly stand it. Explosions. Explosions everywhere. "Do you like to be spanked?" He asked in the heat of the moment. "Fuck yes," she said, not recognizing herself, not caring. He spanked her hard and she screamed from pleasure.

She could feel him slowing, so she turned back around. He slowed his pace on top of her, and instead of fucking, they were making love. He kissed her sweetly and she ran his hands down his back, feeling the sinewy muscles she'd always appreciated from a distance. He kissed her eyelids, her nose, her lips. And then he said, "I'm there...I'm there..." and she quickly unhinged herself from him, took his cock in her mouth, tasting herself and then him.

Both of them fell back on the bed, satisfied and tired and confused. Damon pulled the comforter over them, and soon they were sleeping, wrapped up in each other, still hearing the seductive music from the piano in their overstimulated minds. Tomorrow there would be questions and they wouldn't have all the answers. But for now, they were happy. The only question that mattered had been answered. And that was good enough for them. For now.


End file.
